


Double Vision

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/F/F, One Shot, Oneshot, Overwatch - Freeform, Smut, Threesome, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widowmaker has a crazy idea for Tracer to travel back in time to meet herself. What she doesn't expect is the time that Tracer decides to travel back to.</p><p> </p><p>Tumblr Prompt: Ooh! Can I prompt something that's Tracer/Tracer? Like, she travels back in time to fool around with herself, maybe Widowmaker catches them.<br/>(I took some liberties and changed it up a bit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Vision

Lena giggled as Amelie’s cool fingers trailed random patterns over her bare back.

“You know… I’ve been thinking,” whispered Amelie.

“Thinking can be dangerous luv.” Lena turned her head on her pillow to be able to look into her girlfriend’s honey colored eyes. “What have you been thinking about?” she pries.

“Since you can travel in time,” she paused, thinking of how to ask this. “Have you ever, by chance, run into yourself?”

“I can’t say that I have.”

“Have you ever tried?” Amelie fiddled with Lena’s short brown hair.

“Nope. Never crossed my mind.” Lena furrowed her brow and thought deeply. “Should I try it?”

“Couldn’t something go wrong though?”

Lena huffed. “Come on, it’s a cool idea, innit? I might as well try it once.” Lena lifted herself off the bed slightly and leaned towards Amelie to give her a peck. “Imma do it!” Lena got up and threw on her clothes. She then smirked at Amelie.

“Ma cherie, I’m not so sure.” Suddenly Lena was gone and Amelie was left by herself. “Merde…”

* * *

“Bordel de merde,” Amelie gasped as she felt her pleasure growing as Lena face was settled between her legs. Amelie’s eyes were clenched shut and her mouth gaped. Her breathing was heavy and her head was spinning.

“Come for me luv,” Lena said in a husky tone as she massaged Amelie’s breast with a free hand and sucked her clit.

Pleasure washed over Amelie and her head snapped backwards onto the pillow, while her back arched off of the bed. She chanted Lena’s name as she came.

“Well that was quite the show,” giggled future Lena as she leaned against the wall across from the bed. Traveling through time seemed to have worked without a hitch.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it cherie,” muttered Amelie, her eyes still shut as she steadied her breathing, not knowing that the Lena between her legs wasn’t the one speaking.

On the other hand, present Lena jerked her head up to see herself watching. Her mouth fell open and her lips moved as if to say something, but nothing came out. Instead she tapped Amelie’s leg over and over, trying to get her attention.

“What?” Amelie asked. She furrowed her brow at present Lena’s odd behavior and followed where she was pointing to. “Mon Dieu.”

“Hiya,” future Lena greeted as she waved to the couple.

“Erm,” present Lena murmured, trying to comprehend what was happening.

“So let me explain.” Future Lena mussed her hair. “So Amelie… well future Amelie thought I should give some time travel a try and find myself. See what happens and such. So I did… and that’s why I’m here now.” Future Lena started making her way to the bed. “So I thought if I were going to travel and meet my past self, I might as well meet past Amelie and choose a good day to. So uh…” Future Lena took off her jacket and threw it to the side. “Happy birthday Amelie,” she said with a big grin as she continued to strip, until she was bare just like the other two.

Amelie’s eyes widened as she took in the two Lena’s, one on the bed with her and the other standing next to it, waiting for permission. She wasn’t sure if this was right to do, but how could she turn this opportunity down. She sat up and reached out for future Lena’s hand. She gave her a slight tug and the woman fell towards her, their lips meeting. The kiss was familiar, but also different at the same time.

Future Lena melted into the kiss and quickly deepened it as she let her hands wander over the familiar body of Amelie. She traced a gentle hand at the small of Amelie’s back and heard a quiet whimper come from her. Present Lena was kissing her way from Amelie’s feet upwards. Her kisses slow and languid as her hands massaged her toned legs.

Future Lena parted from Amelie’s lips and slid onto the bed behind with her legs at either side of Amelie. She peppered feather light kisses along her sensitive neck from behind and watched as present Lena began biting and kissing Amelie’s inner thighs.

Amelie squirmed and leaned further back into future Lena’s chest. She gasped as she felt cool breath against her outer lips as present Lena got closer to her goal. Future Lena began kneading Amelie’s breasts and rolling a thumb over one of the stiffened peaks.

Just as present Lena flicked a tongue over Amelie’s clit, future Lena bit into her neck hard. Amelie let out a cry of pleasure as her hands clenched the sheets of her bed. She couldn’t imagine anything better than what was happening at the moment. Her mind was foggy with pleasure as the two Lena’s brought her closer to the edge. Each of their ministrations complimenting one another.

Amelie leaned her head backwards onto future Lena’s shoulder and moaned as present Lena slipped two fingers into her. Her walls fluttered as present Lena thrusted into her at a rapid pace.

“You’re beautiful luv,” whispered future Lena close to Amelie’s ear. She then ran a soft tongue over the shell of her ear, knowing that it was one of Amelie’s most sensitive areas. She kissed and licked at the area behind Amelie’s ear to cause the svelte woman to squirm even more.

“Mon Dieu,” gasped Amelie as present Lena curled her fingers, hitting her front wall perfectly. She rocked her hips towards present Lena’s fingers and felt the pleasure building again like before. Future Lena began to suck the back of her neck and her hands wandered over Amelie’s body.

Suddenly Amelie’s body stiffened as she reached the edge of pleasure and came spiraling down. Her walls fluttered against present Lena’s fingers and her back pushed against future Lena’s chest as she thrusted her hips upwards. “L-lena…” she stuttered between gasps and moans. Meanwhile the two women were bringing as much pleasure from her orgasm as they possibly could.

Amelie’s body finally crashed down and relaxed against future Lena’s body. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and her eyes fluttered shut. “Mon Dieu,” she whispered softly.

“Happy birthday,” said the two Lena’s in sync, both giggling afterwards.

Present Lena crawled her way up to kiss Amelie on the lips and then pulled away to smile at her future self.

“Well I’ve done what I came here to do,” said future Lena as she eased her way up from the bed and rested Amelie’s back against the headboard gently. She shuffled about putting her clothes back on and smirked at her and Amelie tangled together on the bed. “Happy birthday luv,” she said before disappearing.

* * *

“Tu es fou!” yelped Amelie once she saw Lena reappear in the doorway of their bedroom.

“Best birthday ever though, right?” Lena said as she changed into her pajamas and slid into bed.

Amelie sighed. “Oui ma cherie,” whispered Amelie as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I changed the prompt up a bit was because I couldn't really see Tracer just going back in time to fool around with herself. So I made Tracer be influenced by Widowmaker instead.
> 
> How'd you like my first Overwatch fic?


End file.
